


Discipline

by FightTheThorn



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightTheThorn/pseuds/FightTheThorn
Summary: Cloud is complaining and Cid is just having enough of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission I did for a close friend. I'm not familiar with spanking very much, so I apologise if it's your fetish and you're sorely disappointed. That being said, I hope my first attempt at writing spanking goes over well and you enjoy it.

They all huffed.

They'd been trekking across the goddamn island trying to find where Yuffie ran off to. They'd been told that the Wutai village rest somewhere around there, and they wouldn't have been so pissed off if they hadn't just battled thirty or more battles without any of their Materia.

For the first time in a long time they didn't have magic to back them up, and they were running low on potions, ether, and lord knows what else.

"Damn Yuffie, stealing our Materia like that."

Cid scowled, trying not to turn around and glare openly at Cloud. The boy wonder had done nothing but complain the entire time. If he had to hear him complain one more time... well, he just hoped it didn't come to that.

They made it another mile or so in silence, Wutai Village peeking out over the hill. Cid had never been so happy. Maybe there'd be a shop that would sell them Materia while they tried to look for Yuffie, or maybe there was a place where he could get the fuck away from Cloud.

Vincent was walking behind him silent as ever, which Cid really appreciated next to the bitching and moaning 'leader'.

Cid grinned when they finally reached the safety of the town. He’d have suggested they look for an Inn or someplace to hold up to rest, but they really had to press on. Yuffie had been way out of line for stealing their Materia and Cid wasn’t going to let her think she’d won even for a second.

They walked over the bridge and next to the Materia store.

Cid broke off from the group, walking in to talk to the owner. “Hey, we need some Materia. Even one or two’ll do.” His smile faded as the shop owner shook her head.

“I’m sorry, but we’re a poor town. We don’t have any more Materia.”

He bowed politely, despite the vein in his head close to bursting, then walked outside.

“Fuckin’ hell…”

Cloud put his hands on his hips, shaking his head. “Fucking Yuffie… I can’t wait to find her and get our Materia back.”

"Ya know what?" Cid spun on his heel, grabbing Cloud's arm in a tight grip and pulling it up to the point Cloud's feet were barely touching the ground. "I’m tired of yer motherfuckin’ attitude. I’m fuckin’ tired and exhausted and I wanna beat the fuckin’ shite outta Yuffie an’ ya. If yer gonna act like a kid, then I plan to treat ya like one, ya motherfuckin' little shite."

Vincent cocked his head to the side and muttered something along the lines of "You'd curse at your children?" However, he didn't say it loud enough to break Cid from his rage.

Cloud's eyes widened, shaking his head. "W-wait a second."

Cid knelt down right then and there, in the middle of the square, and forced Cloud over his knee. In a show of force, he just grabbed the back of Cloud's pants and pulled them down until they rested around his ankles.

He paused for a moment, biting his lower lip as he watched Cloud struggle under him, both his hands trapped in Cid’s tight grip, Cloud’s palest white arse under his big hand. Cid fought back the urge to grope it a little, if not for himself then for the humiliation of it all.

"I'm fuckin' tired" one hard slap on Cloud's arse "of yer" another "motherfuckin'" two to mimic the syllables "complainin'!" He slapped again, making this one the hardest he'd done yet.

He noted the now bright red arse wriggle under him, as Cloud moved around, humiliated in front of two of his friends and an entire village.

He certainly had more in him than just that, but he glanced down at Cloud's face, somewhat hidden under all the yellow hair, tears (most likely from embarrassment and pain) falling down his face.

Despite how much he was fucking annoyed, Cid still felt a little bad about it. Strong arming a kid and treating him like he was six and stealing from the cookie jar. "Now ya shut yer trap, or I'll do worse than this, ya hear me?"

Cloud sniffed quietly, barely audible, nodding his head.

"Good, now nurse yer arse and lets get a move on." He gave it another good slap and let go of Cloud.

Cloud stumbled forward, quickly moved to stand while pulling his pants up as he did. He turned his back on Cid and Vincent, situating himself and licking his wounded pride. "I bet Yuffie's up at the mansion. Let's go pay it a visit."

Cid nodded. "Let's get the fuck over there." His eyes were glued to Cloud’s backside, even covered by the trousers, he could almost see the red arse underneath.

Vincent put an hand on Cid's shoulder and pulled him back a little. "You might not want to spank him again."

"Why not?" Cid frowned, glancing over his shoulder.

"I suppose you didn’t feel it, but he was getting an erection while you were doing it. Unless you plan on pressing his emotions for you further, I would prevent doing more." Vincent squeezed his shoulder comfortingly and then moved on, following Cloud up the stairs and toward the mansion.

Cid stood dumbfounded. He scratched the back of his head, slowly recovering, and then hurried after them.

Cloud was into some weird shite. Not that Cid was much better.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Cloud, Cid, Vincent, or any of the Square Enix franchise.


End file.
